One or more embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to collaborative systems.
Collaborative systems are often used within organizations to improve communication and efficiency. Organizations have also started to use collaborative systems to interact with customers. Typically, for purposes of security, the collaborative systems utilized within an organization are separate and independent from the collaborative systems used to interact with customers. For example, a collaborative system that is accessible by members of the organization can be located “behind” a firewall of the organization, whereas a collaborative system used to interact with customers is not.
In many instances, it is desirable to make information available on two or more collaborative systems, e.g., on a collaborative system internal to an organization accessible only by members of the organization and also on a collaborative system that is accessible by non-members of the organization. To accomplish this task, the information that is to be made available must be manually uploaded to each collaborative system independently. As the information changes, the changes must be manually implemented on each collaborative system. Maintaining up-to-date information across multiple collaborative systems can be a laborious task.